1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same which can improve the resistance to impurities or the like from the exterior.
2. Background Art
In MMIC (monolithic microwave IC), Ti/Au wirings are used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-262646). A Ti film is relatively thin as several tens of nanometers, and is provided on the lowest layer to secure the adhesiveness with the lower layer. In addition, to lower the capacity between wirings, air-bridge wirings have been used. This is formed by Au plating after the Ti/Au power-supply layer has been formed by spattering.